


Никого не нужно отпускать

by ArishaT



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArishaT/pseuds/ArishaT
Summary: Мы – это вообще мы?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Никого не нужно отпускать

Смятые простыни напоминают об очередной безумной ночи, как и остывший, почти нетронутый запеченый лосось на столе в кухне. Свежий утренний ветер пробирается сквозь открытое окно и с легкостью поднимает воздушный тюль, солнечные лучи золотыми полосами падают на пол комнаты. Карлос сидит возле кровати и делает очередной глоток, шумно выдыхает и морщится. Это пиво слишком горчит, стоит купить другое.

Этим утром он снова просыпается в одиночестве. Левая сторона кровати снова пустует и уже успела остыть. На спинке дивана лежит светлая рубашка ТиКея – он просто оставил ее здесь, и Рейес даже не помнит, почему. Все это уже порядком надоедает. Встречи становятся более редкими, более короткими. Наверное, скоро совсем прекратятся.

Карлосу казалось, что все решилось, потому что они поговорили в вечер того дня, когда вся техника сошла с ума, а Стрэнд снова чуть не умер. Когда северное сияние озарило небо невероятной красотой. Когда все казалось возможным. Они долго обсуждали каждую деталь в их зарождающихся отношениях, смотрели друг другу в глаза и улыбались. Карлос думал, что они поняли «что они такое». 

Полицейский поднимается с пола и садится на кровать, потирая виски подушечками пальцев. Он думает, что лучше прекратить это все сейчас. Будущего нет и быть не может. Запускает пальцы в отросшие вьющиеся волосы и тяжело вздыхает. Еще ни одному человеку не удавалось заставить Рейеса чувствовать себя настолько паршиво. Может, стоит уехать? Свалить из этого штата подальше, найти работу, найти парня. Забыть всё, что было здесь, в Остине. 

Карлос встает на ноги и опирается о стену – выпитый алкоголь дает о себе знать. Наполовину пустая бутылка горького пива летит в мусорное ведро вместе с целым лососем, который, почему-то, напоминает о ТиКее даже сильнее, чем его рубашка. Приятная легкая ткань ложится в ладонь Рейеса, и он сминает ее, поднося к лицу. Ненавязчивый аромат почти выветрившегося парфюма слегка щекочет в носу, когда Карлос прикрывает глаза и вдыхает знакомый запах. 

Наверное, нужно позвонить в участок и попросить выходной. А еще позвать Мишель, потому что держать в себе все это больше невыносимо. Он кладет рубашку на место и идет в душ, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя и мысли в порядок. Прохладная вода тонкими струйками стекает по горячей загорелой коже, когда Карлос закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо под освежающие капли. В голове помимо прочих неприятных мыслей ярче всех лишь одна, которую он произносит вслух, выпрямляясь и переводя дыхание. 

— Ты не его уровня, Карлос, смирись, — и ударяет кулаком в кафельную стену, разбивая костяшки в кровь и стискивая зубы, чтобы сдержать крик. 

ТиКей медленно переставляет ноги, пиная каждый листик, каждую смятую металлическую банку, что попадется на пути. Слишком много в голове мыслей, образов, слишком быстро все происходит. Всего несколько месяцев после такого болезненного расставания, и ему просто не хочется снова окунаться в это. 

Он теперь не может даже точно сказать, нужны ли ему отношения снова. Возможно, но только не сейчас. Не сегодня и не завтра. И не в ближайшие неделю или месяц. Очередная привязанность к человеку закончится новым рубцом на сердце. Но образ Карлоса – улыбающегося, смущающегося, даже грустного – вызывает на лице ТиКея непроизвольную улыбку. Наполняет светлыми чувствами. 

Остин только просыпается, и поэтому людей на улицах совсем мало, а шум редко проезжающих машин не мешает думать. Вот только пожарному кажется, что думать здесь не о чем. Еще в Нью-Йорке он четко решил для себя, что пока точно не хочет ни любить, ни что-то еще. Секс без обязательств – пожалуйста. Эмоциональную разгрузку и физические потребности еще никто не отменял. Но только не любить, не снова. 

В его мыслях так много «не», так много обещаний, данных самому себе, однако все они перекрываются одним «но». Красивым, мускулистым и лучезарным «но» по имени Карлос Рейес. Возможно, он – единственный, кого ТиКей не хочет пускать в свое сердце и голову. Но не оттого ли, что испытывает к нему то, чего испытывать не хочет? Или хочет, но не может признать это?

— Да черт возьми, ТиКей, ты идиот, — шипит Стрэнд и быстрым шагом возвращается в сторону дома Карлоса, с каждой минутой убеждаясь в правильности принятого секунду назад решения. 

Солнце золотисто-оранжевым светом заливает улицу, по которой почти бежит ТиКей, улыбаясь сам себе и качая головой. Плевать на все обещания. Плевать на прошлое. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы думать о том, что мешает наслаждаться каждым её моментом. 

Карлос не может остановить беспредельный круговорот мыслей в голове. Ему кажется, что это они шумят, а не вода, которая становится уже слишком горячей, и кожа покрывается мурашками. Его плечи вздымаются медленнее, дышать уже легче. Бессильное отчаяние медленно исчезает, уступая место осознанию того, что нужно просто всё отпустить. Его нужно отпустить.

Рейес вздрагивает, когда холодные пальцы касаются мокрой спины в районе лопаток и медленно поворачивается, замирая от ожидания. ТиКей выглядит уставшим. Но он улыбается так, будто только что выиграл в лотерею. Почти светится от счастья. Левая бровь Карлоса самовольно ползет вверх, потому что сам он пока не совсем контролирует свои действия и эмоции. 

Стрэнд кладет ладонь на шею полицейского и вздыхает, в тысячный раз осматривая каждый сантиметр его лица. В карих глазах бушует непонимание и удивление. Кажется, этот парень слишком рано сделал выводы, и ТиКей опускает голову, усмехаясь. Это его вина. Рукава его толстовки уже по локоть мокрые, а Карлос стоит перед ним совершенно обнаженный. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Не то чтобы пожарный не видел своего парня голым, но это что-то совершенно другое. Он поднимает голову и смотрит прямо в широко распахнутые глаза Рейеса.

— Я думаю, мы должны начать с тобой все с начала, — он проводит большим пальцем по колючей щеке. — Я должен начать все с начала.

Резким движением Карлос за воротник притягивает Стрэнда к себе и жадным поцелуем накрывает его губы. Их языки сплетаются привычными движениями и в хаосе образуют известный лишь им порядок. Они кусают губы, смеются и снова беспорядочно сплетают языки, понимая, что они – это они. ТиКей рукой тянется к вентилю, чтобы сделать воду прохладней, потому что горячая одежда неприятно обжигает кожу. Рейес же просто стягивает с парня толстовку, и им приходится разорвать поцелуй. 

Стрэнд медленно и осторожно прикасается к приоткрытым губам Карлоса, а затем заключает его в объятия, прижимаясь к сильному телу. Его не было рядом всего пару часов, но этого хватило, чтобы безумно соскучиться. Пальцы полицейского больно сжимают кожу на спине, но ТиКей лишь улыбается. 

Рейес понимает, что отпускать никого не нужно. И он не отпустит.


End file.
